


Beard Burn

by atari_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Steve has a beard, Steve is a teasing little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Steve's glasses + beard combo has you weak in the knees...





	1. Chapter 1

Steve glances up over his book at the sound of you entering the room. He smiles. “Hey, doll.”

You stop dead. “You have got to be kidding me,” you mutter, taking him in. He’s lounging back on the bed in nothing but a pair of low riding sweats. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, he was still growing out his beard. And—God help you—he was wearing glasses.

“Goddamn it, Steve.”

He sits up and looks at you with concern over the top of his bulky black glasses. “You alright, doll?” He sets his book down on the bed next to him. “You look a little flushed.”

You glare at him. God those glasses made him look so hot you couldn’t focus. You pick a throw pillow up off the ground and sling it at him. “You’re a glasses wearing, muscle-y, dumb, bearded dork!”

Your boyfriend catches the pillow on instinct and looks at you like a kicked puppy. “A what?”

“Glasses, Steve? You wear glasses now?” You demand, subtly pressing your thighs together to give yourself some friction and a little relief. 

He notices your fidgeting and answers distractedly, staring at your bare thighs. “Um, yeah. Turns out I needed reading glasses; that’s why I’ve been getting headaches. Tony and Nat took me to get them yesterday.”

He reaches up to run a hand over his trim beard and you almost groan. “But what—“ you clear your throat. “What about the serum? Doesn’t it fix all of that?”

He shrugs and sits all the way up. “I dunno—it’s not perfect.” He frowns at you. “You don’t like them.”

You press the heels of your hands into your eyes. “God, Steve. I love them. That’s the problem.”

“Oh. Why is that a—Oh.”

“Yeah.”

You hear him get off the bed, then the sound of his bare feet on the carpet before you feel his hands on your wrists, gently pulling your hands off your face. Then he’s so close and thank god he’s taken the glasses off, but his eyes are so intense and so blue. “But why is that a problem, doll?”

You groan at the smirk on his face. “Because it’s the middle of the day! I can’t just jump your bones because your glasses and beard turn me on.”

He smirks and twines his fingers through yours. “My beard, too?”

You groan and put your forehead on his chest. “God, yes.”

You feel the vibrations of his laugh. “How come you never told me?”

You look up at his smirking face. “It’s embarrassing, Steve!”

One of his thumbs catches your chin. “Hey. It’s really not.” He runs his thumb over your bottom lip. “Why don’t you tell me what you like about it.”

You feel the blush creeping onto your cheeks. “I like the way it makes you look?”

He hums, staring at your lips moving. “Okay, keep going.”

You bite your lip and study his face, trying to remember every dirty thought you’ve ever had about his beard. You blush again. “It makes you look older, more distinguished. Like you know what you’re doing.”

He smiles. “Yeah? Like a professor or somethin’?”

You smack his chest. “No! Shut up.”

He laughs and moves his hands to your waist, holding you flush against his chest. “What else?”

Your hands rest against his bare chest, and you try not to get sidetracked. “I like the way it feels. When you’re kissing my neck.” 

He smiles at that and dips his head to kiss and nuzzle the curve of your neck. “Like that?”

You gasp and one of your hands tangles in his hair, holding him to your neck. You close your eyes at the rough scratch of his beard and the warm wet of his mouth. “Oh, Steve. Yeah, like that.”

He hums and works his way up, until he’s at your jaw. “But I love—“ you gasp when he nips the space under your jaw. “I love the burn of it on my thighs more.”

His mouth stops and he pulls back. Your legs almost go limp at the lust in his eyes. “You like the way that feels?” His voice is almost teasing.

You bite your lip and nod. “Yes,” you almost whine.

He smirks. “Tell me what you like about it.”

You groan. “Steve, please—“

“No. Tell me,” he almost growls, right next to your ear and you shiver.

He gets back to work on your neck, and you close your eyes to concentrate. “I like the way it hurts at the same time that your mouth is making me feel good. It makes me aware of every single move you make, like I have to pay attention to you.” He grunts. “And I like when you’re done; when I can see your beard wet, covered in it after I come.” His grip around your waist tightens and he sucks a kiss onto your jaw. “And in the morning I can still feel it, stinging the inside of my thighs.”

He huffs, then crashes his mouth to yours like he’s done stalling. You grunt in surprise and tangle both hands in his hair, keeping his mouth on you. You moan at the scratch of his beard on your lips and pull back. “Steve, please,” you beg against his lips.

He growls and grabs you under the thighs, lifting you into his arms. He walks the few steps to the bed and throws you back on to it, climbing up over you and smashing his mouth back onto yours. He wedges his hips in between your spread legs and grinds down, sucking your lower lip into his mouth. “Shit, doll. You drive me crazy.”

You hum and reach for the bottom of your shirt to pull it off of you, already so impatient. He sits back a little to give you room to throw it off and it lands on the floor, followed quickly by your bra. Steve grinds his teeth and runs a hand up your bare waist, breathing hard until his fingers reach the bottom slope of your breast. He exhales hard, then leans down to take a nipple into his mouth. Your hands find their way back into his hair and he hums around your breast when you tug. 

You look down at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth wide against your breast, his tongue darting out between sucks to flick at your nipple. His hand is playing with your other breast, squeezing and rolling your nipple between his fingertips. “Steve, please,” you whine.

His eyes fly open at the sound of your voice, and you make a small noise at the intense look in his blue eyes. He smirks around your breast and slowly pulls off with a small pop, keeping eye contact the whole time. He leans down and presses his forehead into your sternum, pressing a kiss to your stomach. “What d’you need, doll?”

You rest your head back against the pillow to compose yourself. “Need your mouth.”

You feel the scratch of his beard as he nods against your stomach. “Where, baby?”

He pinches your nipple and you moan. “Down—on my—“ you make a frustrated sound, a blush rising on your cheeks. “Just, please, Steve.”

He smirks and looks up at you from under his eyebrows. “Want you to say it, doll. Where d’you want my tongue, baby?”

You buck your hips and groan. “Inside me, Steve. Please.”

He smirks and presses a small kiss between your breasts. “Of course, doll.”

You roll your eyes but quickly forgive him with the feeling of his rough beard moving down your stomach, broken up by soft licks and gentle kisses. His fingers creep in underneath the waistband of your shorts and underwear, and he pulls them both off your legs, flinging them off the bed. You moan at the feeling of his hands gripping your thighs and slowly pulling them apart, exposing you to the cold air and his focused gaze.

“Steve, baby—“ You fist your hands in the sheets. “Need it, Steve.”

He smiles and hums. “Tell me, baby.”

You’re becoming exasperated with his game. You lift your legs to rest on top of his shoulders and you push him down with your heels to his back and arch your hips. “I need your fucking mouth on my fucking pussy, Steve!”

He uses the push of your heels and his arms on the bed to dive in between your legs, attacking your clit with his mouth. He grunts and pulls back far enough to say, “Watch your language,” before winking and going back to it. He licks a broad stripe from your hole up to just barely brush your clit, and you let out a stuttered moan. He groans and rests his forehead on the inside of your thigh. “You smell so good, doll.”

You bite your lip and move your hands from the sheets into his hair. “Please, Steve, make me come.”

He presses a kiss to your thigh. “How could I say no to that?” He grins, then puts his arms under your legs and grips your thighs from the top, keeping you open for him. “Wanna hear those pretty noises, okay doll?”

You nod, and he goes back to work. He uses the tip of his tongue to trace up from your hole to the hood of your clit, then over and back down again. He keeps at it, flattening his tongue to just brush the edges. He moves his mouth just above your clit and sucks the skin into his mouth, his bottom lip giving enough stimulation to your clit for you to feel it but not enough to satisfy you. 

“Please, Steve!” You’re a whimpering mess, head thrown back on the pillow, hands fisted in his hair. His fingertips dig into the inside of your thigh, squeezing once before loosening his grip on you. As soon as your legs are free they’re squeezed tight around his head, and he lets himself be pulled closer. You look down to see he’s already staring at you, eyes gleaming and tongue still working. He shifts his head to bring his mouth closer to you, and his beard scratches at your thighs, making you moan and move a hand back to the sheets so you could pull on something without ripping his hair off his head. 

One of his hands moves up the bed and he twines his fingers with yours, squeezing your hand. You moan and he shoves his open mouth even closer to you, finally rubbing his tongue over your clit, fast, insistent, and unforgiving. 

Your eyes squeeze shut and you twist your fingers in his, pulling, and your cross your ankles on his back. “Please, Steve.” You buck your hips into his mouth and he answers by sucking your clit into his mouth and resting his other hand on your stomach, keeping your hips down. But you can’t help yourself, and as his mouth moves faster, your hips move against him, burning your thighs against his beard. You moan at the sting of it. “God, Steve, yes—I’m so close, please—“

He moves his mouth off your clit, and you gasp, trying to hold him there with a fist in his hair. He ignores you and moves lower, pushing his tongue up inside you, and you shove your hips off the bed and into him. “Steve!” He shifts his body and digs his knee into the bed to get a better angle at you, making his nose bump your clit every time his tongue moved inside you. “God, I’m so close—Steve, baby, I can’t—“

He growls against you, and the vibration of it combined with the scratch of his beard as he moves has you coming apart on his mouth with a shout of his name. He squeezes your hand and switches over to gentle, soothing licks, helping you come down. You go limp against the bed, completely spent. 

Your fingers are still tangled with his, and you give them a tug, trying to make Steve move up the bed. He slowly crawls up you, the rough material of his sweatpants scratching your sensitive skin. You’re so worn out, you can barely keep your eyes open. “Naptime?”

He laughs, then his face is finally level with yours, and you stifle a moan at the sight of your slick on the area of his beard near his mouth. Seeing the physical evidence of what he just did to you has you ready to go again, and you shove him onto his back with a moan, pushing a startled grunt out of him. You straddle him and lean down to suck his lip into your mouth. “My turn,” you whisper against his mouth, then slowly make your way down his body.


	2. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, you return the favor.

The next morning, you wake before Steve, eyes fluttering open against the annoying morning sun; you’d forgotten to close the blinds last night. You groan and roll over onto your back, hitting Steve, who immediately wraps an arm around your stomach. You glance up at him, expecting to find him awake, but he’s still fast asleep on his side, one arm bunched under his pillow, the other now lazily thrown across your stomach. You smile and reach a hand up to run through his beard. He looked so cute like this, his mouth open, lightly snoring, eyes squeezed shut against the sun.

The beard brings back fond memories of yesterday and the feeling of him between your legs. You can feel the burn still, on the upper part of your inner thighs. A smile creeps onto your face despite the itch and burn of it. But you hadn’t had a chance to show how much you’d appreciated the sight of his mouth on you; as soon as he was finished with you he’d gotten a call from Tony summoning him downstairs for some kind of meeting. He’d given you this mournful look before pulling on a shirt and squeezed himself into a pair of jeans. He hadn’t gotten back until well after you’d fallen asleep, and you vaguely remembered him crawling into bed and pulling you into his body.

As if remembering the events of yesterday himself, Steve lets out a small groan and pushes his lower body into the side of your hip. You laugh and reach your hand down under the sheet to gently cup his morning erection, eliciting another small groan. A wicked idea suddenly pops into your head, and you carefully pull Steve’s arm off of you to sit up. You push gently on his shoulder until he rolls over all the way onto his back, making him hit the mattress with a humpf. You glance up at the sound, but he’s still fast asleep, his hand now resting on his threadbare t-shirt.

You roll your eyes. He shouldn’t be this heavy of a sleeper. But you were happy for it at this moment. You slowly pull the sheet off of your bodies and roll over to settle between Steve’s legs, barely covered by his black briefs. You take a minute to admire him from this angle, all spread out and comfortable, so peaceful. And still lightly snoring. You shake your head and run your hands up his thighs slowly, taking in the smooth, strong muscle of him. Your hands squeeze, then skirt his hips up to the elastic hem of his boxers. You go to pull them down, but then catch sight of his toned chest and the muscled “v” of his lower stomach. You lean over to kiss along the top of his boxers, licking and nipping your way from one hip to the other. 

Steve grunts and shifts, trying to shake the odd sensation off of him. You glance up and smile at his furrowed brows, then slip back down and take in his semi-erect cock, still contained in his boxers. With one more glance up at his sleeping features, you suck open mouthed kisses up the shaft of his clothed cock, then tug his boxers down just enough so that his it bounces free and comes to rest—now fully erect—against his stomach. 

You reach your tongue out to lick up the underside of his shaft, pressing hard enough that your tongue flattens and covers as much skin as possible. You hear a sharp inhale above you, but when you glance up, Steve’s eyes are still closed. You raise an eyebrow and give a smaller lick to his slit, then suck the tip of him into your mouth. This gets you another gasp and fingers in your hair, blunt nails digging into your scalp. You tighten your grip on one of his thighs, then bring your other hand to squeeze the base of his cock. Steve grunts again, and you look up to see tired blue eyes staring down at you, his mouth slightly open, his tongue resting on his bottom lip. You smirk at him around the tip of his cock still in your mouth, flick your tongue out to tease his slit, then give him another hard suck. 

“Fuck, doll. What’s gotten into you?” His voice is rough and coarse with sleep. He tightens his fingers in your hair, not moving you, just holding on to you. His other hand fists into the discarded sheet as you swirl your tongue, gathering the small bit of pre cum already leaking from him. 

You suck your way back up off of him, releasing him with a small pop. Your hand strokes him gently, moving your saliva and his pre cum around to ease the drag of your hand. You smile back up at him. “Just wanted to return the favor, is all.” Your voice is teasing, and you dart your tongue out for another gentle lick. “You did a real number on me yesterday, Cap.” He groans at the title. “I just want to show you how much I appreciate you.”

You slowly suck him back into your mouth, moving your mouth down as your hand squeezes up from the bottom. Steve groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow. “Fuck, doll. You’re so good—“ You cut him off with a squeeze and another hard suck, moaning when you taste a spurt of pre-cum. He groans at the vibration and tangles his fingers further into your hair. “Oh my god, doll…” 

You dig your nails into the skin of his thigh and boost yourself up a bit, making Steve’s eyes fly open and focus on you. You give him another small smirk around his cock, then move your mouth down until Steve’s cock is bumping the back of your throat. He stutters out a groan, just barely thrusting his hips up into your mouth. You take in a few deep breaths through your nose, then push down around him until you have almost all of him in your mouth. You feel him, hot and thick in your throat, and you try to beat down your gag reflex to swallow around him.

You manage to swallow once before you have to come off of him, gasping a breath into your sore throat. Steve moans and slips his fingers out of your hair to brush a tear from your eye with his thumb. “Don’t hurt yourself, doll,” he whispers, sounding absolutely wrecked. 

You give him a small smile and press a kiss to his tip. You meet his eyes. “You like it,” you whisper against the tip of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum that’s already starting to build up.

He closes his eyes and groans at the feeling of the soft vibrations of your words against this sensitive skin. “Fuck, doll.” He pulls in a thick breath through his nose and bucks his hips up involuntarily towards your mouth. “Ya know me too well, baby.”

You smirk at the look on his face and take him back down as far as you can. You start up a steady rhythm, sucking him down, using your tongue to lave against the underside of his cock, tracing the vein there. Your hand alternates strokes with your mouth, squeezing and covering his cock after your mouth moves. Every now and then you moan at the noises he’s making; the small grunts and whimpers sending waves of arousal right through you. His fingers start to push on the back of your head, gently urging you down onto him while lightly bucking his hips up. After a minute, his hips start to falter in the small, steady movements, and he starts thrusting harder, chasing his fast approaching orgasm. 

You squeeze his thigh, then bring your hand off his cock to rest on the back of his hand still on your head. You meet his eyes and push on his hand, giving him the OK to use you until he comes. He grunts and mutters, “Shit, doll. Gonna be the death of me.” He gives a particularly hard thrust and your hands fly down to his thighs for balance. Your nails dig into the soft skin of his thighs, holding yourself steady for him to thrust up into you. 

One of his hands is still fisted in the sheet, and he pulls on it, trying to stop himself from pushing on your head too hard and choking you. But you want him to use you; you want to make him feel good, so you meet his wild eyes and give him an encouraging nod and a loud hum. He squeezes his eyes shut again and nods almost absentmindedly, breathing hard. “Oh god, doll. You’re the best goddamn woman in the world, baby. You know that?” He grunts out, now bucking his hips freely into your mouth. He tightens his fingers on the back of your head, making you groan around him. “Shit, babygirl. You’re so incredible. So beautiful. You look like a goddamn vision, my cock in your mouth like this.” He’s moaning and grunting loud, freely now. “So fuckin’ beautiful, lettin’ me fuck this pretty mouth.”

You moan and start to suck around him when he pauses long enough inside your mouth. Your nails scratch his thighs as you reposition yourself more directly over him, giving him a better angle into your mouth. He exhales hard and moans at the feeling. “Shit, Y/N, doll, I’m gonna come—“ You hum and suck him all the way down. “Fuck!” He thrusts up one more time and then he’s coming deep into your mouth. Ropes and ropes of his come build up, and you swallow around him as best you can, making a small noise when some of it leaks out of the side of your mouth.

Steve hisses at the vibration and gently pulls you up off of him after a second, letting his soft cock fall out of your mouth and onto his thigh. “My god, doll,” he grunts out. You give him a small smile, and he moves his thumb to the corner of your mouth, collecting his extra cum and pushing it back inside your mouth. “Fuck, you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous,” he whispers, and you gently suck all the pre-cum off his thumb. He lets his hand fall off of your face and he collapses back onto the pillows, still breathing hard.

You smile and feel a rush of pride that you could do this to him; you made Captain America fall apart. Your smile turns to a smirk. You tuck him back inside his boxer, then crawl up his body to press a small kiss to the corner of his mouth. His eyes are still shut, but he hums and slings an arm around your back, pulling you down onto his body. “Shit, doll. I fuckin’ love you.”

You nuzzle your face into his neck, humming at the soft scratch of his beard on your forehead. “Love you too, Stevie.” He laughs and you shift, wincing at the scratch of his boxers against the inside of your thigh. 

He opens an eye to glance at you, and notices the look on your face. “What’s wrong, doll?”

You shake your head and relax back into him. “Just beard burn. It’s fine.”

He stiffens and goes to sit up. “Shit—that’s really a thing? You’re in pain cause of me?”

He rolls you off of him onto your back, and you roll your eyes at him. “Steve, I’m fine—“

He glares at you from between your legs, then gently pries your thighs apart. You sigh and let your legs fall open. Steve inhales sharply at what you’re sure are very angry red splotches on the inside of your thighs and around the lines of your panties. “Fuck, doll. I didn’t know—“

“Steve, it’s fine—“ you try to sit up, but an insistent hand pushes you back down to the bed.

He leans down to press the smallest of kisses to the inside of one thigh. “I’m so sorry, Y/N. What can I do to make it better?”

You sigh and relent at the look on his face. “Sometimes putting on lotion helps.” 

He nods, then reaches over your body for the drawer of the nightstand, fumbling around for a second. 

“The unscented one.”

He nods again, then pulls out the generic brand unscented lotion you kept on hand for situations like this. He squeezes some onto his fingers, then gently runs his fingers along one thigh, just under the red marks. He gently spreads the lotion up towards your burns, his gaze focused on your thighs. 

“Steve.”

He ignores you, now moving onto your other thigh. 

You let out a small moan at the nice cool feeling of relief. “Steve, it’s really okay.”

He grunts, then uses both hands to gently massage the lotion into your skin. Once he’s satisfied, he leans down to kiss you through your underwear. You gasp, then grab at his shoulders. “Steve, come on.”

He looks up at you from under his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, baby.”

You try not to roll your eyes. “It’s okay, Stevie. Promise.”

He furrows his brow and glances at your thighs one last time, then moves up to lay down next to you. You give him a smile and run your fingers through his beard. “I promise, Steve. It’s okay.”

He grunts and pulls your body into his, then buries his face in your neck. “I’m shaving my beard immediately.”

You gasp. “Don’t you dare!”


End file.
